


terms of endearment

by hearth_goddess



Series: Jellicle Prompts and Jellicle Shorts [6]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: M/M, based off of obc 1998 and 2016 tuggers and their mistos, literally just a fluff piece, other characters are just briefly mentioned, this is pure tuggoffelees fluff, tugger's different nicknames for misto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/pseuds/hearth_goddess
Summary: : In every life, the Rum Tum Tugger and Mr. Mistoffelees find each other. And in every life, no matter what, the Rum Tum Tugger finds a new term of endearment for his magical tom.orThe Original Broadway, 1998, and 2016 Revival versions of Tugger, and their nicknames for their Mistos
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)
Series: Jellicle Prompts and Jellicle Shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594492
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	terms of endearment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDiamondSword400](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDiamondSword400/gifts).



> hi!! This is completely and 100% based off of my amazing friend [DiamondSword's post on tumblr](https://storyweaverofgondor.tumblr.com/post/637704386731196416/tarrence-manns-tugger-would-call-timothy-scotts) about nicknames that the different versions of Tugger have for their version of Mistoffelees! I saw her post, and completely fell in love with the concept, and I knew I had to write something for it!

#### 

Firecracker (1982)

The Rum Tum Tugger was a wild spirit, drifting everywhere and anywhere he chose. He returned to the Junkyard mostly to visit his brother and father, but he kindly ignored the advances and requests of multiple Jellicles, never truly settling down. Despite his flighty nature, Tugger was truly soft-hearted, sharing stories of the places in London he had seen and his own adventures all over the city with the eager kittens, who were always begging the free-spirited tom to share new stories with them. 

Mr. Mistoffelees was little more than a myth, and the only reason any of the Jellicles even believed he existed was because of the stories told by his younger sister, Victoria, and his distinguished uncle, Bustopher Jones, because Heaviside forbid that any Jellicle suspect Bustopher Jones of lying about his own family. From the stories Victoria provided, Mr. Mistoffelees was a quiet tom and did not speak much, but was kind and caring towards his family, albeit a bit strange to those who did not truly understand him. 

When Tugger would return to the Junkyard, after a time, he returned with a renewed glint in his eye, and a genuine smile on his face. He took more time to tell exciting stories to the kittens, he spent time with Victoria, chatting softly with her about _something_ , and although It took time, he eventually began to talk to Munkustrap, leaving out a real name, but Munkustrap eventually began to relate all the stories back to a single nickname. 

**_Firecracker_**

At first, Tugger used it as a description, his eyes shimmering with the excitement that usually only came from an undiscovered building, or from being told he wasn’t allowed on top of a certain surface. 

“He’s a **_firecracker_** , Straps!” Tugger exclaimed, laying himself across his brother’s den, his wild fur going in every which way. “He’s got these eyes that just stare straight into your soul, and it’s the most incredible feeling.” 

Munkustrap raised an eyebrow at his brother, almost unable to believe that his brother, the actual Rum Tum Tugger, who couldn’t bear to stay in one place for more than a few days, was going on and on about a tom. 

Eventually, the description became the name Munkustrap knew the mysterious tom by, and he didn’t try to question it, because he knew better than to question the Rum Tum Tugger’s thought process. 

The night of the Jellicle Ball, Tugger showed up with fanfare, music, and an atmosphere that was absolutely and completely _Tugger_. Munkustrap, as exasperated as he was leaning against the old tire with Demeter, couldn’t help but smile slightly as he watched his brother dance about. The fur on his neck suddenly stood on end, however, and he turned his head, spotting a pair of near-glowing blue eyes watching from the shadows. The eyes weren’t watching Munkustrap, however, but were trained completely on Tugger, glimmering with something akin to amusement and fondness. 

When toppling bottles and rustling junk was a mistaken alert of henchcats, and the Jellicles all scattered, they were brought back to the main stage area by the sounds of singing. The kittens all squealed and giggled when they saw _puppets_ of all things dancing around the clearing, puppets made of trash that called themselves “Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer”, though the same clear male voice came from both puppets. 

While the adults approached the puppets with a bit more apprehension, Tugger had all but dragged Victoria to sit up on the pipe, the two cats watching the puppets with absolute delight, and laughing together as if they were in on some joke that no one else was. Plato sat beneath them, watching with an amused smile as the puppets danced their way, wiggling their junk bodies and making Tugger let out a cackle of laughter, his eyes completely lighting up as he playfully swiped at the puppets. 

“ ** _Firecracker_**.” He whispered beneath his breath whenever they came close, making Victoria give him a teasing nudge, which he very maturely ignored. 

When the night exploded with fear and anger, no mistake being made as the Jellicle Ball was interrupted, and Macavity suddenly attacked and sent his henchcats after the Jellicles and Old Deuteronomy, Tugger stood over the kittens, his golden eyes blazing as he dared any of the henchcats to come near the future of the Jellicle tribe. There was a ferocity surrounding the maine coon, something that seemed unearthly, something that crackled with energy, an energy that did not quite belong. 

When Old Deuteronomy was taken, hope drained from the tribe. Without their beloved leader, the Jellicles were heartbroken, curling together as Munkustrap moved between the cats, his stance tense as he paused beside his mate and daughter. He spotted his brother perched on top of the old car, the maine coon’s eyes passing over the Jellicles before falling onto Victoria, who was nestled beside Plato. 

“You ought to ask Mr. Mistoffelees, the Original Conjuring Cat.” Tugger said, crouching down, his voice sounding as though he was simply having a conversation. _“The greatest magicians have something to learn from Mr. Mistoffelees’ Conjuring Turn!”_

The cat who appeared in the midst of the Jellicles was absolutely nothing like Munkustrap could have imagined. There was sudden burst of light, whether from the broken power lines or actual magic, and a tom appeared, to Tugger’s complete and utter unconcealed delight. 

Just as Tugger had described, the tom had black fur, and the fur sparkled under the lights that lit back up within the Junkyard. 

The voice that joined Tugger in singing was the same voice that had sung the song of the two puppets, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, and Tugger eagerly leapt down from his perch to join Mr. Mistoffelees on the ground, dancing with him. 

Munkustrap was in complete and utter awe. Not only was this tom quite obviously the elusive nephew of Bustopher Jones, and older brother of Victoria, given how brightly Victoria was beaming as she watched the two. 

Mr. Mistoffelees gave Old Deuteronomy a respectful nod, and moved away from his side for the briefest moment to greet his sister, clasping her paws in his with a fond glimmer in his eye. Munkustrap watched as Mr. Mistoffelees gave him a nod as well, and the mysterious, magical tom turned to leave, brushing past Tugger, looking to almost everyone else as if he was simply ignoring the maine coon, but Munkustrap noticed their paws brushing, and the way that Mr. Mistoffelees looked up at Tugger with an amused quirk of his lips, and the way that their tails entwined for a brief second. 

**_“Firecracker.”_** Tugger breathed, a foolish grin spreading over his face as he watched the magician disappear into the shadows of the Junkyard. 

When the Jellicle Ball was over, and the excitement of the night had ended, Munkustrap left Demeter and Jemima in their den to bid farewell to Tugger, both brothers a turmoil of emotion. 

The maine coon was at the outskirts of the Junkyard, and Victoria was beside him, pressing a glittering ribbon into his hand. 

“Tell him it’s my thanks for not absolutely terrifying the living hell out of my mate.” She was saying, and Tugger chuckled, kissing the queen’s cheek with brotherly affection. She then walked off, giving Munkustrap a warm look as the silver tabby nodded to her and approached his brother. 

“That was your tom, I take it?” he asked 

Tugger’s face lit up. “Yeah. My **_firecracker_**. He sure is something, isn’t he?” 

Munkustrap laughed softly, bumping his shoulder against Tugger’s. “He is, Tugger. Are you off to see him now?” His brother nodded, and Munkustrap glanced back towards the dens, where he knew his mate was safe, curled around their daughter. “Can you thank him for me? He brought Dad back, and kept everyone safe, even though he doesn’t know us…” 

“Are you kidding me?” Tugger said, his voice filled with disbelief. “I told him all about everyone! He doesn’t talk much, so it’s usually me filling the silence. I told him about you, and Dad, and everyone in the tribe. Besides, my **_firecracker's_** probably heard plenty from Bustopher and Vicki when he visits them.” 

“Still, please send him my thanks.” Munkustrap told Tugger earnestly. “And tell him that he’ll always have a spot here in the Junkyard if he ever wants to come for a visit, or stay for a while.” He ruffled Tugger’s already wild fur. “Just like you always will.” 

Tugger gave him a warm grin and nodded, grabbing Munkustrap’s shoulder for a moment before stepping back with a wink. 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me dear brother, I’m off to catch myself a **_firecracker_**.” 

#### 

Sparkles (1998)

The Rum Tum Tugger was a tom that many saw as complex. On one hand, he was flirtatious, rather dramatic, and unafraid of any judgement. On the other hand, he showed moments of seriousness, a viciousness against attackers that earned him a high place within the ranks of Protectors, second only to his older brother, the future leader of the Jellicle tribe. The Rum Tum Tugger adored his tribe, and delighted in entertaining them with his songs and dances, delighting even more in the shocked noises of the older Jellicles as he danced with Bombalurina or another cat. 

Mr. Mistoffelees preferred the quiet spots of the Junkyard to the hustle and bustle of the main stage area. He enjoyed practicing his dances with his twin sister, Victoria, and enjoyed visiting his beloved Uncle Bustopher whenever he could, and although he put on an aloof air whenever the tom came around, he did eventually come to enjoy the presence of the Rum Tum Tugger. However, Mr. Mistoffelees did keep his magic a secret from anyone who was not part of that trio. Terrified that they would see him in the same light as Macavity, Mr. Mistoffelees only practiced when he was either completely alone, or it was only his sister or Tugger. 

Tugger and Mistoffelees had taken the long road to becoming friends. For the longest time, Mistoffelees had believed Tugger to be nothing more than a terrible bore, watching the maine coon dance and flirt with rolling eyes and huffing as Tugger sent winks in every direction. Tugger had seen Mistoffelees as an aloof tom, an air of mystery surrounding the tuxedo cat that intrigued him greatly. 

It wasn’t until Tugger and Mistoffelees had found themselves sitting down and talking to one another, exchanging light-hearted quips and barbs until Mistoffelees was holding back laughter as Tugger let out a boisterous, excited laugh. After that day, the two were virtually inseparable. 

When Mistoffelees did become courageous enough to show his magic to Tugger, the maine coon didn’t run away or turn up his nose like Mistoffelees had been so terrified of happening. The damn tom had _giggled. Giggled_ upon seeing Mistoffelees lift up old cans and make them float about. 

After that day, Tugger became Mistoffelees’ most ardent magical supporter. 

“You’ve got a gift, Misto!” Tugger would exclaim, laying across an old dishwasher as he watched Mistoffelees wave his paws. “These… these things you can do deserve the highest praise!” 

“I’m not going to risk being cast out because you want me to show off, Tugger.” Mistoffelees replied dryly, his nose crinkling. A shower of sparkling light fell over the two toms, one falling onto Tugger’s nose and making the maine coon blink with surprise. 

Mistoffelees held back a laugh, and Tugger glanced at him. “ ** _Sparkles_**. Really?” 

Mistoffelees nodded, holding out a paw and allowing the shining bits to coat his fur. “They’re easy to conjure. And Tori has always liked them, ever since we were kittens.” 

“They are pretty entertaining.” Tugger remarked as he lazily bat a paw at the falling sparkles. 

When the night of the Jellicle Ball came about, the Junkyard was abuzz with activity. Finalizations were being made on costumes, because _somehow _Rumpleteazer’s shoes had disappeared, and the trio singing Jennyanydots’ song finished practicing in a corner of the Junkyard. It was controlled chaos, and everyone absolutely loved it.__

__Tugger, of course, thrived in chaos, and stormed in after Jennyanydots’ song, music filling the Junkyard, and sending Munkustrap into a bemused huff as he watched his younger brother strut about._ _

__Mistoffelees remained on top of the old car, watching his friend with exasperation and fondness in his eyes, easily dodging the ball kicked his way. Tugger tried to pull him into the song, shooting him glances and grins, but Mistoffelees simply laughed and shook his head, calling his friend out to be the terrible bore that he used to think the maine coon was before they became friends._ _

__As the Ball progressed, the Jellicles grew more and more lively, laughing with one another, and even Munkustrap relaxed as he danced with his mate._ _

__Until Macavity decided to attack, and the tribe scattered as Munkustrap stood against his older brother, staring him down._ _

__“What are you doing?” Mistoffelees asked as Tugger pulled him behind the old car, crouching down as he watched the fight happening._ _

__Tugger glanced at him. “Macavity can’t find out about your magic, Misto.” For the first time in a very long time, Tugger felt real fear grip him as he watched his two older brothers fight each other. He couldn’t protect Munkustrap, but he could protect one of the only other cats that he cared about._ _

__Mistoffelees reached out, grasping Tugger’s paw, and the maine coon looked down, huffing out a quiet laugh as he saw both of their paws glittering in the dim light. Mistoffelees ran his fingers over Tugger’s fur, scattering the shimmers. “It helped Tori when she was scared.”_ _

**_“Sparkles_**.”Tugger said, almost reverently, though his eyes were trained on Mistoffelees. Another crash startled both toms, and Tugger suddenly had a very, very bad feeling. With a look over the top of the car, he saw the Jellicles looking fearful and dejected, Munkustrap being supported slightly by Demeter as Jemima huddled against her father’s side, and Alonzo being all but smothered by Pouncival and Tumblebrutus, the harlequin tom’s younger brothers frantically looking their older brother over for any major injuries. 

__A realization hit Tugger, and he looked at Mistoffelees with wide eyes. “Macavity’s taken Dad.”_ _

__“Oh, Everlasting.” Mistoffelees whispered. “Not Old Deut.”_ _

“There’s only one cat who can bring him back.” Tugger said, giving his companion a meaningful look. He reached out, gripping his paws tightly. “You can, **_Sparkles_**. I know you can.” He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Mistoffelees’ gently. “And if they want to toss you out after learning about your magic, then they’ll have to toss me out too.” 

__“You silly, silly tom.” Mistoffelees said, almost breathlessly. Tugger pulled back with a grin, squeezing the paws he was holding a final time._ _

__“I’ll go sing your praises, my lovely magician.” He said, a lilt in his voice as he climbed up the scaffolding to lounge, as if he had been there the entire time._ _

When Tugger began to sing, the entire tribe was confused, save for Victoria. The only Mistoffelees they knew of was _their_ Mistoffelees, and he was just about as ordinary as they came. He assisted Jennyanydots in knitting, he helped Skimbleshanks on the trains occasionally, and he even helped during rehearsals for the Jellicle Ball. 

__But when Tugger gestured towards the sky, and a figure came down towards them, there was no mistaking the black coat, or the blue eyes that were tinged with the slightest bit of fear as he began to show off his magic, a magic that should not have been possible._ _

Tugger was completely undisturbed, singing Mistoffelees’ praises and accomplishments, even as the other tom shot him semi-annoyed looks, particularly about the line concerning the seven kittens, which were really only seven _stuffed_ kittens that Mistoffelees had created for their human to bring to other small human children, but Tugger did adore embellishing the truth from time to time. 

__When Old Deuteronomy suddenly appeared from beneath the swath of red fabric, however, any qualms or suspicions the Jellicles may have been entertaining for whatever reason disappeared, especially when Old Deuteronomy brought Mistoffelees into his arms with a joyful smile._ _

(Munkustrap most definitely did _not_ miss the way his younger brother’s voice grew adoringly softer during that moment, and he would most definitely be having a conversation with Tugger once the Ball was finished.) 

__When the excitement and emotions of the Jellicle Ball faded out for the night, and most of the Jellicles retired to their dens after hugging their leader and Mistoffelees, Tugger threw an arm around his companion’s shoulders, a warm smile on his face as he looked down at him._ _

“Told you, **_Sparkles_** ” He said happily. 

__Mistoffelees shoved the taller tom lightly. “You’re absolutely insufferable, you know that, right?”_ _

__Tugger’s smile widened. “Oh, of course I do.” He leaned down slightly, nuzzling his forehead against Mistoffelees’ once more, a fondness glowing between the two as the sun began to rise._ _

__

#### 

__Starlight (2016)_ _

__  
_ _

The Rum Tum Tugger was a young, impulsive tom, the youngest of all of Old Deuteronomy’s children. He danced, laughed, and was social with essentially every cat who crossed through the Junkyard’s borders, Jellicle or not. The Rum Tum Tugger adored teasing his older brother, and couldn’t help but cause all sorts of trouble for him, giving Munkustrap most of his grey fur before either of them were of age. The Rum Tum Tugger’s happiness and laughter, however, was a constant source of brightness for the Junkyard, and Munkustrap could never bear to be upset with his younger brother whenever he spotted the younger tom snickering over his latest prank or joke with his friend. 

Mr. Mistoffelees was energetic, enjoying time with the older cats, listening to their stories and learning from them. He kept to himself more often than not, enjoying the company of Munkustrap, Coricopat, Tantomile, and Cassandra, and it wasn’t uncommon to see him deep in conversation with one of those four during the afternoon. His magic was something that he was still attempting to learn about, and Mr. Mistoffelees wanted to gather information from as many cats as he could. He was not afraid of his magic, but he was still young, and still needed control over it before he could fully trust himself. 

Tugger and Mistoffelees had been friends since as long as they could remember. No matter how far back he remembered, Tugger saw Mistoffelees in his memories, and Mistoffelees always knew that Tugger had been by his side when they were kittens. Both had been quiet little ones who had become glued to each other’s side from the moment Old Deuteronomy and Bustopher Jones introduced them to each other, and the bond that formed between them was unbreakable. 

It was not at all a strange sight to see Mistoffelees chatting with one of the Jellicles, either standing in the corner of the Junkyard, or seated on the old tire or pipe, and to have Tugger approach his friend, and drape himself across the smaller tom for no apparent reason. Both Mistoffelees and his conversation partner would ignore their new addition, the only acknowledgement being Mistoffelees slightly shifting to accommodate the sudden arrival, and occasionally running his paws through his friend’s mane to smooth out the tangles that seemed to perpetually appear in the gold fur. 

Alternatively, though more rare, Tugger would be sitting still for once in a blue moon, either because his brother or father needed to talk to him, or because he wanted to sit and bask in the sun, and Mistoffelees would approach, and sit against his back. The two would lean back against each other, supporting the other’s weight, usually talking quietly under their breath about something that no one else could hear. 

“That one looks like a crab.” Tugger remarked one afternoon, pointing up to one of the clouds in the sky. Mistoffelees snorted. “What, you think you’ve got a better description?” 

“It looks like a train.” He said. 

Tugger gawked. “It absolutely does not!” He squinted at the sky before huffing. “That’s not a train at all, **_Starlight_**.” Mistoffelees flushed beneath his fur and elbowed Tugger, making his friend yelp. 

“Terrible bore.” He muttered, and Tugger beamed at him, rolling his head back to rest it on Mistoffelees’ shoulder, looking at him with an upside-down gaze. 

“That’s my name!” he replied brightly. 

Mistoffelees shoved the grinning face away, causing Tugger to awkwardly flap about to keep his balance, making the young magician snicker behind his paw. “You’re very suave, Tugger. It’s a wonder that you’re fighting off cats left and right.” Tugger sent Mistoffelees a glare that was very much lacking any sort of anger or heat, and simply grumbled as he shifted, leaning back against his friend. 

When the time for the Jellicle Ball came, and Munkustrap announced each role, and who would receive each role, Mistoffelees was given the job to sing the Invitation to the Jellicle Ball, which had made perfect sense. Victoria would be performing her Dance with Plato at the Ball that year, so it was only proper, and traditional, that her sibling would sing the Invitation. Tugger and Bombalurina had done the same at the ball where Munkustrap and Demeter had become mates, singing a duet, as had Munkustrap and Victoria at the previous ball for Tugger and Mistoffelees. 

The magician, however, was not doing terribly well with the knowledge of the news, and was becoming increasingly worried about every negative possibility and outcome. 

“ ** _Starlight_** , it’s okay.” Tugger said with a warm smile, watching his mate. 

“Everlasting, I’m going to fail.” Mistoffelees said, ignoring Tugger as he paced around frantically. “I’m going to mess up the Invitation, Tugger.” 

Tugger hummed, stepping in front of Mistoffelees easily. “Look at me.” 

Mistoffelees reluctantly looked up, his blue eyes wide. “What?” 

“You’re not going to fail.” The maine coon said firmly. “Munk chose you for a reason, Misto, okay? He knows you can handle this. Besides, he also chose you because it’s Vicki’s ball. You’re inviting everyone to her ball, Mist. You’re going to be perfect.” 

“I hate it when you do that.” Mistoffelees grumbled, wrapping his arms around himself as he looked away, though there was a small smile on his face as Tugger pulled him into a hug. 

“I know.” Tugger asked, amusement in his voice. “But someone’s got to remind you why you were chosen for this, **_Starlight._** ” 

The Ball went off without a hitch. Well, it mostly went off without a hitch. Tugger couldn’t _bear_ to have not been given a part, so he burst in after Jennyanydots’ song with a song of his own, making Mistoffelees laugh as he was pulled into the dance, and Munkustrap simply groaned and shook his head as Tugger very maturely stuck his tongue out at his older brother and danced around. 

Mistoffelees allowed for a bit of his magic to manifest during the Ball, the lights around the Junkyard twinkling merrily throughout the evening, music playing in between songs, and energy filling the area, keeping the Jellicles awake and happy as the night wore on. 

When Macavity attacked, however, and stole Old Deuteronomy from the Jellicles, Tugger grabbed his mate’s paw, pulling the magician back into the pipe, and looking at him earnestly. 

“We need to do your song now.” he said, holding Mistoffelees’ paw gently in his own as he spoke. 

Mistoffelees nodded, brushing Tugger’s fur back. “I know. Can you start it? I’ll need a bit of time to gather enough power to bring back Old Deut, _and_ to keep Cass in the Junkyard. I wasn’t planning on doing it like that.” 

Tugger sighed, pressing a light kiss to Mistoffelees’ forehead. “Be careful, **_Starlight_**.” 

Mistoffelees spared a smile, and waved his paw, Tugger disappearing from the pipe, and reappearing on top of the old car. The maine coon knew he would have to be the support of the tribe, even more so since Munkustrap had been injured in the battle with Macavity, so he bolstered himself, fluffing his mane as he sang, and swaggering about even more than usual. With the spotlight on him, he created dramatic shadows with his arms, spotting a sparkling glimmer above him, and his confidence only grew. When Mistoffelees finally appeared, the entire tribe was prepared for their leader to return, and the magician had more confidence in his magic than he had ever had before. 

Old Deuteronomy was rescued, and Mistoffelees’ tricks went off without a single hitch. When the Ball was over, Tugger swept his mate up in a hug, announcing to the world what a wonderful, magical bit of **_starlight_** his mate was, and Mistoffelees’ cheeks burned a bright red as Victoria giggled and Munkustrap laughed. 

“Tugger.” He breathed, hitting the maine coon’s shoulder without any force. 

Tugger looked at the magician in his arms and simply grinned. “My lovely **_Starlight_**.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, the 1998 version of Tugger and Mistoffelees are the ones that I usually reference or try to depict whenever I write anything involving Hestia!
> 
> and thank you to the wonderful DiamondSword for all of her amazing posts and just overall being one of the most wonderful people I've ever met 💖


End file.
